Depths of the Heart
by moonoftheeternal
Summary: Harry hasa bond, requiring twin. A girl, his longlost twin shows up. As she struggles to fit in she befriends Malfoy. The three find it hard to carry the tasks given and cards they have been dealt. Draco questions his life as does harry. Secrets. DMXoc
1. Chapter 1: Dreams and something else

**Author's note: Hey! So this is my story, I hope you like it. Kind of know where its going, so expect more soon! Just in case I didn't say (well, I know I didn't.) Its set, during the 6th year at Hogwarts. **

**I know everyone puts it up, but if you could, i would really appreciate it if you made a comment, critizising is welcome, i want to do well on this so yeah...**

**Anyways, even if you don' comment (wink, wink, nudge nudge!) I hope you read it and enjoy it anyways... **

**So I'll just let you ge on with it now.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is for fun, im sure you know the drill. **

Chapter One: Dreams and something more

"Harry?" Hermione nudged him, he hadn't been paying attention to anything ever since he got on the train, or when they got off, and all through Dumbledore's speech he had been looking at his hands.

"Something wrong mate?" Ron, sitting opposite, leaned forward., he whispered.

"What, oh its nothing." Harry mumbled, and then he turned away, trying hard not to meet their eyes.

Ron and Hermione shared a pointed look across the table.

It was never nothing with Harry.

Harry sat awkward and irritated, couldn't this hurry up? As something to do, a distraction, he glanced over at the Slytherin table.

He saw Malfoy, sitting on his own, arms wrapped around himself, and his bruised face looking down at the table.

The other Slytherins had made it a point not to sit near him, and to make sure he knew he was being talked about.

Harry gently tapped Hermione's elbow and glanced at the Slytherin table again. Hermione followed his gaze.

She looked back at Harry who shook his head slightly, she shrugged and paid attention to Dumbledore once more.

"Harry your not eating." Harry looked up from pushing his food around on his plate.

"yes I am!" And eh shoved a fork full of pasta into his mouth, just to prove it.

"Mate, your wasting decent food. I swear this stuff is better than last year!" Ron said, stuffing his face with food, and talking while the contents was still in his mouth.

"Ronald that is vile. And, you say that every year."

Ron scrunched his nose up and stuck out his tongue at Hermione, and carried on shoving food at his face, occasionally missing his mouth, and in turn, spreading it across his face.

Harry wished it would end, normally he loved the great feast in the hall, welcoming the new year, and welcoming him back to, what he had considered since the age of 11, his home.

But, the conversation he was waiting to have was playing on his mind and he couldn't think of anything else.

Eventually people stopped eating, and the plates, still piled high with delicious foods, vanished, and the groans of first years, it always happened to them and a few silly students who were pigs when it came to eating- such as Ron, could be heard echoing through the hall, complaining about eating too much.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Ron made small circling motions on his stomach.

"You also say that, every year." Hermione pretended to be cross, but couldn't help smirk and hide the laughter in her eyes as Harry smiled and made a comment that gave Ron a rather green shade to his face.

Dumbledore announced his goodbye and good luck, dismissing everyone.

"Finally!" Muttered Harry.

They clambered out of the hall, walking past tiny, terrified first years listening to bossy prefects.

"Actually, you go on ahead, I need to see the professor." Harry stopped.

So did the Hermione and Ron, and they turned and stared.

"Harry your not going to go off wondering about are you?"

"No Hermione! Just a chat with the professor, and straight to the common rooms, I promise."

Hermione and Ron shrugged and carried on, while Harry had turned back the way they had come.

He ignored the feeling of guilt at lying to his best friends.

Well, I haven't exactly told a lie, he thought to himself, I never said what professor I was going to see.

Harry sighed as he walked down a flight of stairs, leading to the dungeons.

He arrived outside Snape's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Snape, like the other heads of houses, always stayed up late on the evening of the return to Hogwarts.

At least one first year always came knocking with questions or needing to be reassured by an adult.

Snape signed his name at the bottom of a piece of parchment, as he heard footsteps come in and the door close.

He looked up, surprised to find Potter standing there, and not some shaking first year. He raised his eyebrows.

"Sir, I was hoping I could ask you a question?"

"Well, that had better not be it." Snape stood up and walked around, leaning on his desk.

"Actually, its not a question as such…" Harry walked across the room, and took a seat at a desk, opposite Snape.

"Get on with it Potter." What could Potter possibly want with Snape? If he had questions or problems surely he would run to Dumbledore or Minerva or Hagrid.

"I think it might be to do with Occlumency, that's why I came to you, because you helped me with it last year." Harry said, twiddling his thumbs.

"You see, recently I've been having dreams. Of a girl."

"Potter, have you hear do puberty?"

"No it's not like that! It feels different, from my normal dreams, and my erm, weird ones." Harry was a bright red, and Snape coughed to hide the chuckle that almost escaped his lips.

"By weird dreams you are referring to Black and when Arthur Weasly was hurt?" Snape remembered the visions Harry had had from Voldermort's mind last year.

The boy nodded.

"It's weird. The girl, she looks like me, exactly like me, but its dark so I can't see her properly. And she was trapped. I knew what she was feeling, imprisoned and hurt. She was confused, and scared, and angry, I tried to find out why, but it was like she pulled heavy bars across her mind, I couldn't see in after that."

Snape was interested in this, either something was going on, or Potter needed to be in straight jacket and sent to Saint Mungos.

"I had this dream every night for three weeks, and then, two nights ago, nothing, last night, nothing. I'm worried sir. ."

"Do you think, that in your dreams, the girl could have died?"

"No! She's not dead, I would have felt it if she were, she's looking for something, or someone." Harry babbled on about how personal and close he felt to the girl.

Snape rubbed his chin. It was strange, the way he was describing the relationship with the girl. It was like there was some form of bond between them, and if this girl did exist, which he was beginning to believe more and more, Potter was somehow connected.

"Sir? Do you think it's a trick? From Voldermort?"

Snape looked at Potter.

"No. It sounds like, a bond. Have you told anyone about this?"

Harry's cheeks flamed red, and Snape knew that he had not.

"I think, we need to see Professor Dumbledore."

Harry just nodded, and they left Snape's office.

"Why Potter, did you feel the need to come and talk to me about this? Why not Dumbledore himself? Of McGonagall?" Snape asked on the way to the Headmaster's office, curios as to why, Harry had gone to him.

"I'm not really sure. It surprised me too, when I thought it, but it just felt right. I trust my instincts I guess. I mean I would never have come to you if I didn't think you'd be helpful. No offence."

Harry added on quickly, implying he didn't trust or like Snape, especially when he was receiving help from the man, made Harry feel that head had crossed a line.

"None taken." Snape replied, giving a slight chuckle.

Snape knocked on the door once, before heading in.

"Ah Severus. What can I do for you?" Snape took a seat, and Harry copied him.

"Harry I do hope you're not in trouble already."

"Actually, Albus, no. Mr Potter has come to me with a… peculiar matter. And I think I know what it is, but it couldn't possibly be true seeing as Harry is…"

Snape glanced at Harry.

"I'm getting ahead of myself. Harry, why don't you tell the professor about, your… dreams."

Snape studied both Potter's and Albus' face as the boy spoke of his dreams.

He patiently waited until the boy had finished.

Dumbledore looked at Harry, and then turned to Snape.

"You know what this is?"

Snape nodded.

"What?"

"I too, was confused, at first. Because who could Harry share it with. But I do believe that these dreams, visions, what ever they are, are happening because of a… because of an Ortus bond."

Dumbledore looked as though he had been slapped.

"That's outrageous! You must be mistaken. Its impossible!"

"And yet, it is logical."

"What's going on?" Harry asked, confused.

"Harry, when two powerful wizards or witches are born, as twins, sometimes, they perform magic, when developing."

Dumbledore began.

"Especially if there are problems. These two beings have come from the same life-cycle, they are connected to each other from their very core. Because of this connection, they feel a need to protect one another, and so a magic is made that binds them. That is an Ortus bond." Snape finished.

"You see Harry, for you to have an Ortus bond, you must have…"

"I must have a twin." Harry finished.


	2. Chapter 2: Separate no more

**Author's note: Hello! So, here is my second chapter, sightly longer than the first. I hope I haven't kept anybody waiting!**

**I don't know how long until the next one comes up, but hopefully soon, as before, reviews are always welcome even the negative ones. **

**So, I'm going to be strange and not babble, i normally babble a LOT,and let you get on and read. **

**Enjoy it, and i'll talk to you soon, hopefully, if i get anothe chapter up soon. **

**Here you go guys!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunatly i do not own draco, harry, snape or and all the others, they're not mine either. All though i wuldn't mind kidnappig draco, hehe.**

Chapter Two: Separate no more

Harry sat in the office, still glued to his seat, he had hardly moved at all.

He was pale and shaky and looked as though he would pass out at any moment.

"Do you think he's okay?" Snape asked, slightly concerned, he had never seen anyone sit still like that, let alone a teenage boy, for three and a half hours.

"He'll be fine Severus." Dumbledore said, leaving Harry to it.

Dumbledore knew Harry and how he basked in solitude, Snape did not.

Snape looked at the figure, at the face so similar to the one he had loathed so long ago, the one that had caused him so much humiliation, torment and pain.

Unlike his father, Harry wasn't arrogant, he didn't strut or walk like he owned the place, he didn't linger when he was in the spotlight, actually he almost ran from it, and hid in the shadows.

Snape ignored Dumbledore's disagreement, and went over, resting a hand on his shoulder.

Harry didn't kick up a fuss or move away, like he would have done if it were Dumbledore, or Mr Weasly or even Lupin.

Because he knew Snape understood, Snape wasn't being there just to be there, nor was he trying to act like a parent, forcing himself to care.

He just wanted to let Harry know Harry could take comfort in him, if he needed it.

"I got here as soon as I could." Harry jumped at the sound of the voice and crash of a door being flung open.

The three turned to see Remus Lupin run in, flustered with bed hair.

"Harry, are you okay my boy?"

Lupin grabbed Harry from Lupin and pulled him into a too-tight, to forced hug.

Harry knew he shouldn't feel ill of Lupin, and he didn't want to, but Lupin had kind of made it his job to take Sirius' place.

Harry didn't want that.

With Snape, surprisingly, his presence with Harry felt comforting, like how it was with Sirius, not the same, but just like Harry was actually being comforted.

With most others, including Lupin, Harry felt as though he had to accept it, like smiling falsely at presents he didn't like, but had to thank people anyway

After a while, your cheeks begin to ache.

Harry done his duty, he hugged Lupin, before stepping backwards and next to Snape.

Lupin tried not to show it hurt him, and tried not to glare at Snape, but his hand twitched.

Another reason why Harry felt trusting to Snape at that particular moment, was because, he knew Snape hadn't lied to him.

Lupin had been his father's best friend.

If he had had a twin, Lupin might know. What if he did?

"Remus, how wonderful to see you…" Dumbledore began.

Harry cut him off.

"Do you know anything about this?" Harry asked, getting to the point.

"No! I swear Harry. Although, there are some things that puzzled me, when you were born, and well, begin to make sense now."

"Such as?" Snape asked, his hand once more on Harry's shoulder.

"Well. You were born in your home. But nobody, nobody was allowed in, not even Sirius at first.

We, me, him and Peter, along with a few other friends, stood outside for hours. Eventually Sirius was allowed in."

"And then, I remember, it was most odd, Sirius' brother turned up, fighting his way though the crowd to get into the house. I know because I was at the front, and I grabbed him, and asked what the hell did he think he was doing. He said that Sirius and James had asked him to come."

Snape raised his eyebrows at this.

"I said that was a load of bollocks, why would they invite a death-eater into their home, particularly when they had a new born inside. He showed me his arm, which was clean by the way, and then punched me in the face. Sirius and James came out. James, I had never seen him so torn up, and Sirius looked so grateful and relieved to see his brother."

"Regulus left, but not the way he had gone in. Over 15 hours later, they announced that they had a new, baby boy, Harry James Potter."

Harry had always been told Sirius' younger brother was bad, a supporter of Voldermort.

Now though, it seemed he had helped his brother.

"Because an out of contact relative showed up and disappeared, that is why his birth was so strange?" Snape knew there was more to it, but he wanted Lupin to get a bloody well move on, and spill the beans.

Werewolves and their irritating theatrical flare for telling stories.

"It was after too. Lilly seemed ecstatic, but James was broken. For the first time they argued, so bad James used to spend the night at Sirius' place. Then, after a while Lilly calmed down but went into a depression. It only lasted a month, but she kept saying she was having nightmares, and James didn't understand, and how she knew she had done the right thing."

Harry was about to comment on how fucked up that was, but Snape got there before anybody else could contribute.

"Lilly. A couple of months after Harry was born she wrote to me, asking if we could meet. She kept saying how it wasn't fair, she had done the right, thing, so why, then, was it haunting her. She repeated over, Regulus will take care of it."

"Plus, Lilly was so adamant that she would only ever have one child. A son. Even from first year she said she when she grew up she would have a baby boy. I never knew why though, I asked her once, what she would do if she ever had a girl. She didn't talk to me for three weeks."

The four stood in awkward silence, not really wanting to believe what the conversation was pointing to. In the end though, Harry had to speak, just to do something, he couldn't bear the uncertainty that the other three had.

"You think she had me and a baby girl and hid the baby because she only ever wanted one child? Isn't that a bit… I don't know, over the top?"

"Yes Harry, I think your right. Which is why, there must be more too it. I believe I need to make a visit. I suggest you get some sleep, and tomorrow, perhaps we'll more answers." Dumbledore stroked his beard, no doubt a thousand things were whizzing through his mind, Snape swore he could see the clogs turning in his brain.

"Sleep?! I might have a sister somewhere and your telling me to go to sleep? I don't bloody think so!" Harry yelled.

"I'm sure Snape could lend you a sleeping potion. You need rest." Lupin added, and then felt as though he should have held his tongue, the way Harry was searching his eyes.

As for Harry, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He could have a sister, who was in danger and hurt, and they wanted him to rest! Why, so the golden boy wouldn't get hurt? So he could be brave and strong and ready for the final battle, that he had been expecting for a whole year, and it had not yet happened.

"I agree Harry should get some rest, but not sleep, maybe sitting down and talking will help." Snape saw the look pass between Dumbledore and Lupin.

"I don't need therapy thanks." Harry growled, but as he thought about it, he wouldn't mind having a little chat with somebody.

"I don't mean for your mental status. Describe your dreams in more detail, and we might find more clues as to where she is, and what condition she is in."

"Hang on a second. We don't know for definite Harry has a sister, or any sibling for that matter. Family is a sensitive topic for Harry. I don't think we should speak of this… this thing as a being yet, as we have no evidence she exists. Besides, what if Harry gets his hopes up? And in the end, it really does come to nothing?" Lupin said.

"So you would rather him be ignorant of it? And think, Remus, how would he feel, if we discovered that he did have a sister, but, because there was no evidence, no solid proof, she exists, he never looked. What if she died, when he could have prevented that? How then, would he feel?"

Harry felt his blood boiling beneath his skin. Why were they talking about him as if he wasn't there? And what right did they have, to say how he felt, to say what he would decide?

They were choosing for him, and this time, he wasn't having it. Because, it wasn't about him, this was about the girl. And if he had to search and look and put himself at risk, on the on-off chance she may or not exist then so be it.

But as usual, for Harry things were never that simple. He couldn't take the chance of putting himself at risk, simply because that risk would not only determine his fate, but the fate of the wizarding world, if anything should happen to him.

For that reason, and that one alone, he held back the urge to fly off and find her, with or without Dumbledore's permission. He folded his arms, and dug his nails into his skin, as they stood and talked about what he should do.

In the end, it would wait until tomorrow. While Harry knew he couldn't sleep, he agreed that nothing efficient would be done when everybody was too tired to think straight.

Harry made his way back to the common room, which was empty. Hardly surprising as it was half one in the morning, and nobody wanted to fall asleep during the first day of classes. He went up to his dorm, and lay on his bed.

"Mate what's wrong?" A sleepy Ron mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing Ron. Go back to sleep."

"Harry, you've been gone for hours, don't tell me nothings up." He yawned, and looked at the clock.

"Goodnight Ron." Harry said, hoping Ron would understand what he really meant was leave me the hell alone.

But, because it was Ron, no such luck.

"Ah, come on mate. Listen, give me a chocolate frog and I'll be awake quicker than a vampire swooping down on somebody who said feel free to suck my blood."

Despite himself, Harry smiled. He rolled his eyes as Ron, with his bed covers, hopped over and sat on the end of Harry's bed.

Harry didn't feel like talking about his newest problem, so instead he talked about how his love life sucked.

"Totally know what you mean mate, I mean I want a girlfriend, but those sluts are just way off the map. As in I wouldn't be caught dead a quidditch filed close to them."

"What about Hermione Ron? When are you two finally getting together?"

Ron turned a beetroot red, and choked on his sweets.

"What did you just say?!"

"Nothing!" Harry said far too quickly to be innocent, and then changed the topic.

Eventually, they fell asleep.

………………………………...............................................................................................

At breakfast the next day, Harry was nibbling on a piece of toast. He had dreamt about the girl again, but this time it was different. She was running. He hoped whatever was chasing her didn't catch up.

He tried hard to remember details, anything that could give him a clue as to where she was. A forest, no signs or hint of anything that would separate it from another forest. Just trees and trees, and more trees.

In annoyance he banged his goblet down hard on the table, not realising he had done it. Heads turned to face him, eyebrows raised in question. Hermione leaned forward but before she could ask 'What's the matter?' Harry got there.

"Hermione, don't okay?" He got up and left. He walked through the corridors and mumbled to himself.

"What's wrong Potter? Moping about the family you don't have? No mummy and daddy to give you a hug and say its all right. Get over it already, I mean they've never been there, so why do you miss it so much?"

Harry turned around, shaking.

"Malfoy, I swear…"

"Yeah, well thanks to you, I don't have a father anymore either! You don't see me throwing goblets and having tantrums do you? Just stop being such a self centred prick!" Malfoy shouted.

"Do you think she sacrificed herself out of love, or because she knew what a screw up you'd be?"

Before Harry knew what had come over him Malfoy was on the floor with a bloody nose, Harry Grabbed his arms and pinned him down.

"If you ever, EVER insult my parents again, I will cause you so much pain that Voldermort would look like a gold fish! Do you understand me?!" Harry spat in his face, and then he felt being pulled of Malfoy. He could only just stand, his knees were shaking, and there were unshed tears in his eyes.

"Mr Potter, under no circumstances will fighting be tolerated…" McGonogall began.

Two boys, had pulled him off Malfoy who was crumpled on the floor, green and shaking out of fear, not anger.

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder, and knew it was Snape.

Crap, he thought, I just kicked the shit out of his favourite student, his godson!

"Mr Malfoy, a month's detention and 10 house points from Slytherin. Mr Potter, a week's detention and 10 house points taken from Gryffindor."

Everyone in the corridor was silenced, including the Head of Gryffindor.

"They know what they done wrong Minerva, they do not need to be lectured on how to behave, they do know how even if they chose not to do it." Snape, helped Draco up, and headed off to the hospital wing, supporting Draco's weight, leaving the scene behind him.

"Anything else professor?" Harry asked, looking at her.

"No, that will be all." Her lips were tight, and she was pale. Harry nodded and walked off.

Harry paid little attention in class, and even less at lunch with his friends. A sharp pain suddenly shot through his finger, bringing him out of the clouds, to find Hedwig, who had bitten him.

"She's been standing there for 10 minutes Harry." Neville said, before turning back to his discussion with Ron.

"Sorry girl. How are you?" He said, stroking her, and taking the letter she had tied to her ankle. He took the letter that had his name on, and glanced at the teacher's table, where the middle seat was empty. Dumbledore was not here at the moment, but Harry knew he would be seeing him soon, already implied from the letter that was in the Headmaster's writing.

_Dear Mr Potter, _

_My visit that I mentioned yesterday, has taken place. It was with your Aunt Petunia. I must say, I have learned some information, but not enough I am afraid. So, I have gone to Grimwald place, in hoping to find something that belonged to either of the Black brothers which could help us with this pressing matter. _

_I hope you are not worrying too much, we will get this sorted Harry, I promise you. _

_I wish to speak to you when I return to Hogwarts, so please come to my office at eight 'o' clock._

_From Professor Dumbledore_

Harry read it, that was supposed to be comforting?

The rest of the day passed slowly, especially the last lesson, double potions.

Gryffindor and Slytherin had been put in the class together. Why, it was beyond Harry, surely Snape and Dumbledore knew that was just an accident waiting to happen?

Snape droned on about how he was fed up with disruption in his class. So, he said he had assigned partners for everybody, who they would be working with the entire year, and he would only change partners around under the most pressing situation, for example, if Miss Granger blew off Mr Goyle's nose. Or Mr Malfoy put Mr Longbottom in the hospital wing for more than a week.

"As it happens, we have an odd number. So I have chosen the most able among you to work on his own. Don't groan, he will find it exceedingly difficult, as most of the potions we will be studying require two people."

Then, he began calling out names, and soon the class saw his pattern. He had partnered every Slytherin with a Gryffindor.

"Granger… Zanbini, Longbottom and Goyle. Potter with Parkinson. Thomas and Crabbe." The list went on.

At the end, students began to shout and moan. Snape, furious, scraped his nails down the chalkboard after being ignored. The class fell silent at the screech.

"If you do not like it then leave. Nobody is forcing you to stay in this class. But if you walk out that door, then you will not be allowed back." Snape held stares with various students.

"Anybody?" He raised his eyebrows. Nobody, just as he expected raised their arm, or pushed back their chair and stood, although looking at Potter, he was extremely close to doing so.

Malfoy, of course- Harry rolled his eyes at this, was the most able and therefore the one who was allowed to work by himself.

Harry sat moping and stirring, trying to ignore the ear piercing screechy voice of Pansy Parkinson. It was a voice that shot straight though and kept ringing inside your head, the type of voice where you wanted to clasp your hands over your ears because you were afraid your ear drums would burst.

And Harry had to put up with it for the next, actually very possibly two years, if not one. Sucks to be me, Harry thought.

Potions was finished, and everybody shot out of the room, desperate to go meet with their friends and complain about how utterly unfair Snape was.

Harry had a feeling, this was the vibe that was going to end every potions lesson, and he wondered how many would make it to Christmas without committing suicide.

He was sitting in the common room, pretending to read a book, but really concentrating on remembering his dream.

He didn't know why it was so important to find this girl, he just felt like maybe, this girl could fill the gap he had missing all his life. That she could be his family.

Okay, so the chances were unlikely and he didn't need that bitch Rita Skeeta writing more crap about his family, or him for that matter, and it wasn't as if there was already enough drama in the life of Harry Fucking Potter.

He was moody and tired, having no sleep from the night before. The constant worry if his maybe maybe-not existent twin sister was making him even more withdrawn, and he was stressed to the point of blood racing to his head and exploding.

And he hadn't even spent two days at Hogwarts yet. He swore he was being tested by some superior figure, some weird god or whatever, that was pushing him, and seeing what it takes to make Harry Potter finally crack.

With his quiet mumbling and moaning, Harry soon found himself drift off, into a sleep with yet another dream of his sister.

_It was dark. The surrounding forest was filled with intelligent creatures who didn't take to well on wizards and witches. The pain felt was tremendous, and the muscles were tiring of exhaustion and pain, all but the soul was ready to give up. It forced the body to go on, hoping to find something or someone soon. _

_Days had passed since the last drink, and even longer since food and sleep. Consciousness was beginning to disorientate. In a strange, dream like state, foot after foot managed to pass through the towering trees. On and on they trudged, one in front of the other, bare and bleeding. The legs shook with effort and the lungs gasped at the icy air to fill the body. But, no matter how far or how long passed, the darkness still swirled around, still engulfed everything. _

_An hour passed and every step was slower, but still never gave up. Then, in the corner of one eye, a flicker of light was seen, just ahead, through the trees. Vision blurred and dizziness distorting, the footsteps became quicker and quicker, running with a new found energy fiery within the heart made the body posses a new strength, hope. Quicker and quicker the beating against the ground got, no longer caring for being stealthy and invisible. Until suddenly, the dense forest, with the blanket of trees ended, and upon a hill, was a huge castle, with lights and signs of life. _

_With a tear running down a pale, cold, cut cheek the body fell to the ground. Before the longing and welcoming unconsciousness took over, the tingle that had guided those feet, that soul and heart, was connected with, letting the other side know, this was here. _

"Harry! Mate!" Harry groaned and then bolted up right, panting and sweating. Confused he saw the familiar red and gold, and Ron and Hermione standing over him, worried expressions on their faces.

Harry rubbed his face, trying to calm down.

"I thought I was… in the forest."

"No Harry. You fell asleep here. In the common room. Reading Dracula. The nightmare, it wasn't about, you-know-who, was it?" Hermione asked, biting her lip. She now held the book in her hands, as if proving to Harry she was telling the truth.

"Not a nightmare. Weird, scary, pain, but not a nightmare. Running from an nightmare. Running towards something. Someone. Weird."

"Harry! Snap out of it. You are making no sense whatsoever." Hermione was really worried now.

"I think… I'm meant to be somewhere." Harry grumbled, still not awake, and really confused, which seemed to be contagious, as Ron was becoming as confused as him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw a clock. Which in turn, meant he saw what time it was, half nine.

Springing up from his chair, he began cursing as he straightened his school uniform and put books and quills that had fallen out, back into his bag.

As he headed towards the porthole he answered his friends' question before they could ask.

"I was supposed to see Dumbledore at eight." And then he froze, because they had.

He turned to see Ron and Hermione, who both looked like they had been slapped around the face. He always told them if he was going to see Dumbledore.

He was at a loss for words, and while he, as well as the other two standing across the room, were thinking of what to say, he felt something.

A tingle, at first. Then it grew, and he felt something in his chest, he cried out in pain. What was going on? His scar wasn't burning like normal, so what could be hurting him? And then he felt the tight, suffocating feeling in his chest again. He stared at the floor, where had he felt that before?

He could smell pine and dampness and mist. He could almost see bark and dark green leaves around him, red, purple and brown leaves rotting on the floor. He knew what it was instantly, the Forbidden Forest.

It twigged something in his memory, the dream.

"Oh my fucking god! She's here!" Harry yelled, out both excitement and nerves.

He shot through the porthole and ran down the corridor.

Ron and Hermione made their way to the porthole, just in time to see Harry turn around the corner.

"Harry whose here?!" Ron shouted, with his head poked outside. He turned back around to face Hermione and shook his head.

………………………………...........................................................................................................

Harry burst into Dumbledore's office.

"Sir I…" Harry began, but stopped when he saw Dumbledore had company.

"Potter." Harry knew who it was, even before the man had spoken. His long, blond white hair gave it away. That and the fact he was sitting as though he had a pole shoved up his arse.

"Sorry, sir. I'll just come back later. Mr Malfoy…" Harry turned to go, embarrassed, and hating the sneer on the elder Malfoy's face. It was more annoying than the younger one.

"Actually Mr Malfoy, I'd just like to apologize to you. I hit your son earlier today, and well, before I

Apologized to him, I thought I'd give him a chance to cool down, don't want him hexing me into the next Millennium." Harry said, trying his up most hardest to stay calm and not look like a giant strawberry.

"I no longer care what you do to him. Dumbledore, these are the documents, I have looked through them, and signed where appropriate. I have my own copy." He nodded as he stood and made his way to the door.

"Luscious. You haven't left a name saying who will gain the guardianship." Dumbledore said, Harry saw that twinkle in his eye, and knew Dumbledore was being desperate.

"That is none of my concern. Not anymore. Look, I have papers to prove it." He held up the document with one hand, and pointed to it with the other, giving a small chuckle before walking out the door.

"What was that about?" Harry asked, sitting down where Malfoy had just left.

"Nothing to do with you Harry. Now, why are you late?"

"I'm so sorry sir, I fell asleep and had another dream… SIR!" Harry stood up, and his chair flew across the room.

"Sir, she's here!" Harry rushed over to the door and opened it, waiting for Dumbledore to get up.

He didn't.

"I'm not following you I'm afraid."

"The girl I've been dreaming about. My sister. She's here, at the edge of the Forbidden Forest."

"Harry, have you actually seen her?"

"No but in my dream…"

"Then you cannot assume she is here or she even exists."

"You can't even at least check it out?"

"No Harry. I, I don't think this is good for you. Your getting to close, to personal with this." Dumbledore began.

"NO! I might have a sister and your saying that your not going to even go and look to see if there's a girl out there, lying on the floor hurt by the way, because she was in my dreams?"

"That there Harry is my point exactly. What if she is just a dream? A figment of your imagination, nothing more?"

"Lupin…"

"I should have asked Remus not to say anything, not in front of you. I am sorry."

"So what? You would have kept this from me? All this information he shared, coming this much closer to proving she's there, and you would have done what? Lied to me?"

"No… But I wouldn't have told, you, at least…" Harry saw the look in Dumbledore's eyes. He meant yes.

"Keeping the truth is just as bad! Why? Because your afraid I might leave? That now I've found someone who I can care about, I might not want to die fighting Voldermort? I might take that risk?"

"Of course not Harry."

"Then WHY?" Harry yelled, tears streaming down his face. He couldn't believe he was hearing this. And he couldn't believe he was wasting time arguing about it. He could feel it, in his stomach, it was doing flips over and over, he knew if he didn't get to her soon, what ever was chasing her in his dreams would/.

"I just don't want you to get high hopes and it come to nothing. You haven't had a real family for so long, your clinging to any possibility you can."

"That is a load of bull shit and you know it." Harry no longer shouted, his voice was quiet and venomous.

He walked out the door.

"Harry, you can't leave the castle without permission." Dumbledore called.

Harry wiped his face furiously as he ran through the empty corridors, at last reaching the dungeons.

"Hang on. Please, just hang on." He whispered. He could feel it much more now. It was like a life force, and every second it was slipping further away. Soon, there wouldn't be anything left to save, just a broken, empty body on the floor. Without a soul, without life.

"Don't think of that!" He hissed to himself.

He reached Snape's office and knocked thunderously on the door.

He didn't wait for an answer, he barged in, but paused, to find, white-blond hair, long, but not raucously long like his father's, Malfoy.

Unlike his father, he was shaking, and the pole was absent, temporarily at least.

"Mr Potter I am busy."

"Sir this is important."

" So is this. And I am not going to ignore Draco because of you. Now I am sure you can go to Dumbledore if.."

"I've just been there and he was a complete bastard okay!"

"Potter, watch your language."

"She's here! Sir, she's here." More tears rolled down his cheeks.

"How do you…"

"I had another dream. But I can feel her, now! And she's slipping away, she's not going to last much longer. Please sir!"

Snape turned a pale colour nodded.

"Draco I want you to stay here until I come back."

"No!" Malfoy's arm shot out and grabbed Snape.

"Please, don't leave me on my own."

He turned to face Harry, who gasped.

Malfoy had a large purple bruise on his forehead, a cut, hidden by hair, and a black eye. Harry knew he had hit Malfoy, but he hadn't done that.

"Harry…" Snape looked at Harry, who was still staring at Malfoy, quickly his eyes went back to Snape.

"I don't care. We just have to get to her. Now!"

"Okay. Draco, come on."

They rushed out through the nearest court-yard, and across the school grounds.

"What's going on?" Malfoy asked, they were walking so fast the thought they would break into a run.

"Harry, do you know where abouts on the border of the forest she is?"

"No, I just know she's here somewhere." Harry replied to Snape, his frantic eyes searching the forest. If she was calling to him, hew knew it was her, then maybe, he could contact or sense her. He closed his eyes and tried to calm, breathing deeply, he focused on the images that had been in his mind over the last few weeks. He felt something, it was faint, but there. Like a little fire, burning out.

"This way!" He shouted. He followed his feet, praying they would take him to the right place. He saw a lump, a little ways off, on the floor. A black cloak, but whatever was under it wasn't moving. As he rushed towards it, a glint of something caught his eye.

His scar prickled.

"NO!" He grabbed Malfoy, who was running past him. They stood there, watching the thing amongst the trees, staring at the same spot, which Snape couldn't see.

After a while, the thing retreated. And then they ran forward.

"What did you see?" Snape asked, as they hurried across the grass.

"Greyback." The boys answered together.

"Oh okay." Snape said, and then he realised what they had said.

"WHAT?!" He grabbed each of them by the arm.

"He's gone. Let me go! She's there, okay, right there!" Harry pointed. "Let go Snape!" This time it came from Malfoy, and Snape let go, both boys ran over to the lump, Snape following.

Neither Harry nor Draco knew hwy Draco cared, or why he was running with Harry, he just was.

If Harry hadn't been running over to the girl, then he would have asked Malfoy what was wrong, what did his dad mean? But, they reached the cloak, and fell to their knees.

Harry rolled her over and saw her bloodied, thin, pale face and picked her up, he swept black hair off of her face.

"Hey. Your going to be all right. Your gonna be okay." Harry began his tears again.

"She… she looks like you. I mean, it is you! As a girl. What the fuck? Is she okay? I mean, she looks…"

"She is NOT DEAD!" Harry yelled. He could feel that faint golden glow, it wasn't strong, and wasn't returning, but it wasn't fading away anymore either. He cradled her. He knew he had been right. If he just acted sooner, trusted himself more…

"If anything happens, its not your fault." Malfoy said quietly, as if he knew what Harry was thinking.

"Harry, I need to take her now." Snape moved forward.

"NO!"

"Harry, she needs to get to the hospital wing." Harry nodded at this, but he grabbed her hand, as Snape picked her up. The journey back to the castle was much shorter, and everything seemed a blur to Harry.

They came to the hospital wing and saw Poppy Pomfrey, attending to a student who slipped down four slights of stairs. He'd be fine, he was a first year, so it was mostly to make sure he felt secure and safe than anything.

"Severus, whose that?" She saw the face that belonged to the person he was carrying.

"Oh my… Severus?"

"Now is not the time for questions Poppy!"

"Of course! Of course! Well lets see, hypothermia…"

"Exhaustion, under nourishment, dehydration…"

"Mr Potter, I can diagnose my own patients, and how should you know? You are not trained in…"

"Poppy! Focus!" Snape barked, putting the girl down on a bed. Poppy rushed around, collecting various potions and herbs.

Harry stood next to her, her cold hand in his warm. He squeezed it slightly, knowing that he was squeezing that golden glow in the back of his mind, the glow that was their bond.

"Malfoy, you can go back to your dorm." Poppy ordered, fussing about.

"No. He can stay. Its his choice." Harry said.

"This is my…"

"I don't give a fuck! If its your house or your hospital wing or your anything! That there is my sister! Instead of arguing, help her! That's your job isn't it?!" Harry's voice was so loud, everybody stood still.

She gave a small nod, she had known Harry since first year, he had had his fare share of visits in the hospital wing. Never, had she seen him like this.

Snape muttered something under his breath, and a house elf appeared.

"Go and get Professor Dumbledore. Tell him to come to the hospital wing. Its urgent." Snape ordered quietly, and the house elf bowed, before vanishing again.

"She's really pretty." Draco said, trying to calm Harry down, so he didn't explode.

"Yeah. I just wish she'd wake up and look healthy."

"Is she really your…"

"Yeah, she is."

"How have you kept her secret all these years? I've never heard anyone say…"

"Because I didn't know. This is the first time I have seen her."

"What are you gonna say? When she wakes up?"

"No idea."

"Hey Potter? Just don't do anything stupid. Be yourself."

"Thanks Malfoy."

Just then, the door opened and Dumbledore walked in. Which, of course set Harry's tears off again, out of anger and disappointment.

"Believe me now professor?"

"Harry I…" Dumbledore began, Harry heard the breathe Dumbledore took for speaking and knew he was going to get a long speech.

"Shut up! I don't need your apology or lecture or pity or comfort! You didn't believe me! No, that's not right. You didn't want to believe me! You must have known something when I told you! You knew what I described, you knew she was here the second I said she was. But, you would have let her die! She could die now! And you could have saved her!"

"Harry…"

"You lied to me, you tried to manipulate me and you betrayed me!" Harry yelled. His knees gave way and Snape grabbed him, keeping him on his feet and embracing him at the same time. Harry buried his face into the Potions Master's chest and cried.

"Harry my boy…"

"FUCK OFF!" Harry pushed away from Snape and ran past Lupin, who had just come through the door. Astounded, Lupin turned on Snape.

"What did you do?" Lupin accused.

"Me? It was you he swore at! You smell of wet dog."

"Listen here you slimy bat, Harry…"

"Shut up!" This time, it was Malfoy.

"You two are so bloody stupid." He turned back to the girl who looked like Potter.

Harry ran, without any destination, only to find himself stop at the bottom of the stairs that led up to the Owlry.

Slowing back down to a walk he climbed the stairs. Inside the round room, he sat on a bench in the centre, looking up at the beams.

He saw many owls fly in and out, and wished he could be that free. To do whatever he pleased, to go wherever he wanted. How he'd love to have wings to help him soar, feel the sunlight dance across feathers and hear, breathe life.

Feeling like he wouldn't explode again, he made his way back to the hospital wing. He wanted to be there when she woke up.

Cautiously he entered the room, but only Malfoy was there, Pomfrey was in her quarters, just off the side, and the first year had insisted he was well enough to rest in his own bed.

"Anything?" Potter sat in a chair next to the girl. Malfoy was on the other side of her, also in one of the comfy chairs of the hospital wing, reading.

"Nothing."

"Malfoy?" Draco looked up from his book.

"Why was your father here?" Harry saw the pain and fear behind his eyes, but only for a second so he couldn't be sure if it was real or if he had imagined it. Malfoy sneered, slammed his book shut and stood up, the pole was back.

"I don't think that is any of your business Potter." Malfoy strutted over to the door, but he hesitated and looked at the girl before actually leaving.

When alone, Harry shook his head, he couldn't deal with a big ego, multiple personality prick. Instead, he watched the girl, hoping she would become conscious.

"Mr Potter. Harry dear!" Harry woke, confused and disorientated, and looked up to see Madame Pomfrey hovering over him.

"You have been excused from classes today, and I thought you'd like some breakfast. Nothing like a good hot breakfast to wake you up." She dumped the tray on his lap when she was sure he wouldn't suddenly jump up or spill it.

Or the shrill voice of a school matron, screeching your name Harry thought.

"Thanks Miss. Any…"

"There's no change Harry, she's just peaceful. She needs a good sleep. That's all. She'll come around." She gave Harry a small pat on the shoulder before walking off.

Harry rubbed his face and began to eat his breakfast, scrambled egg on toast with a nice cup of tea, three sugars, he smiled as he took a sip, just the way he liked it.

When he finished he heard the familiar pop of a house elf.

"Dobby?" Harry asked, staring at the house elf in front of him.

"Dobby!" Harry grabbed him, and hugged him tight.

"And a hello to you Master Potter." Dobby smiled, but at the look of Harry's face he quickly added

"Harry Potter is looking rather well, but a bit troubled."

Harry's eyes flew to that of the girl, lying in bed. Her skin was still pale, unusually white, but the deathly shade was gone, and she looked better than last night. Dobby getnly removed the wizard' arms from around him, gave him a big grin and then vanished.

But not before whiperin something.

"She'll be all right."

And for the first time, Harry believed it, and he looked at her again, and actually saw her.

Unlike his messy hair, hers was gorgeous. Black as a raven's wing, as his was, but instead of being unruly and uncontrollable, her hair weaved down in thick, curly locks, all the way to her waist. It was spread around her, and she looked more like a sleeping goddess, than a lonely orphan.

Harry read a book, and other than the essential trips to the toilet, he never left her side. The day passed slowly, but eventually the sun set, and then sunk beneath the distant hills, and night fell, blanketing the world in its starry sky.

Harry saw a movement from the corner of his eye. A pale hand rose and rubbed a face. Then, eyelids fluttered open and revealed large, deep emerald eyes.

Harry stared into the eyes that mirrored his own, before giving a small smile.

"Hey." He said, hoping she would say something, anything.

"Hey."


End file.
